Bloodstone
Bloodstone is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire and Jasper. Appearance Bloodstone has a very large and bulky body with a rounded chest, four arms, large hips, and bulky legs. Her skin is green with red banded accents all over, and she has five red eyes with black pupils and black scleras. She has no nose (although her gemstone acts as a nose) and full lips. Her hair is dull burgundy and is medium length and voluminous, having a pointy look. Her four arms are all her shoulders, with the top pair being thicker and more muscular and the bottom pair being more petite. Her gemstones are where her nose would be and in the palms of her upper left and right hands and are dark red and dark green in color. She wears a dark green pointed visor as well as a dull green shirt with a burgundy star-like pattern, a black collar, and a Yellow Diamond insignia at her chest. She also wears burgundy shoulder pads and matching one-fingered gloves on her upper pair of arms only. She pants are half dark green and half dull brown, and she has plum and dark red-plum boots with cutouts at the heels. Personality Nothing is known about Bloodstone's personality yet. Abilities Bloodstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli, they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Ice, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: Bloodstone can use Garnet's gauntlets to fight. * Crash Helmet Proficiency: Bloodstone can use Jasper's crash helmet to fight. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire and Garnet, this allows Bloodstone to see all possible forms of the future. * Eletrokinesis: She has control over Garnet's eletrokinesis. * Spin Dash: She can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies, an ability inherited from Jasper. Trivia * Ruby and Jasper are the most dominant ones in Bloodstone.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154742667687/ Gemology Gemstone Information * The mineral aggregate heliotrope, also known as bloodstone, is a variety of jasper or chalcedony. The "classic" bloodstone is green jasper (chalcedony) with red inclusions of hematite. * The red inclusions are supposed to resemble spots of blood; hence the name "bloodstone". The name "heliotrope" derives from various ancient notions about the manner in which the mineral reflects light. * The primary source of the stone is India. It is also found in Armenia, Azerbaijan, Brazil, Bulgaria, China, Australia, and the United States. There is also an outcrop of bloodstone on the Isle of Rum, in Scotland. Gemstones Gallery Closeupblood.PNG|A close-up to Bloodstone's eyes. Bloodstone size comp.PNG|Bloodstone's size compared to her component Gems. Oldconcept.PNG|An old concept GemCrust had for her. References Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Triple Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations